With the prosperous development of information technologies, the applications and development of relevant electronic and information produces become mature increasingly. In particular, computer systems and their associated peripheral industries make progress at a tremendous pace. A computer system uses the motherboard as the operating core and is accompanied by peripheral equipment. During the whole operating process, in addition to the calculating operations in the CPU, the support from peripheral devices, such as floppy disk drives (FD), hard disk drives (HDD), optical disk drives (CD-ROM), rewritable optical disk drives (CD-RW), and digital media players (DVD) is also required for reinforcing the functions of the computer system.
In addition, because notebook computers have become mature, their prices become reasonable and their sales grow. Under the influence of the decrease in the prices of key components, the market share of notebook computers has exceeded that of desktop computers. Besides, because the performance of notebook computers has been approaching that of desktop computers gradually and the Internet drives the demands for e-Business and mobile office, the market share of notebook computers will be increased substantially.
Because the quantity of production of notebook computers has increased significantly with almost identical functionality to desktop computers, the applications of peripheral equipment in notebook computers become indispensable. Nonetheless, due to their light and compact designs, notebook computers inherently have very limited available space. Currently, notebook computers use external equipment to conquer the problem of insufficient space in the circumstances when enhanced functions are required. By using this method, the problem of insufficient space for peripheral devices can be solved.
Moreover, for solving the problem of portability, the design of external peripheral devices bothers the users: they have to carry the peripheral devices and the related cables. The optical disk drives of current notebook computers are built-in or external with the purpose of reading optical disks. In most cases, optical disks are used for storing data. Nonetheless, most present storage media have already been replaced by cloud drives or portable hard drives with storage capacity significantly greater than optical disks, and hence making the use of current optical disk drives much less frequent. Thereby, there is no built-in optical disk drive in some notebook computers; the space for them is saved for reducing the size of the notebook computers.
Because notebook computers have become popular, they are not only used in processing data or browsing network. Currently, the multimedia design is usually added for highlighting products or enhancing attraction of information. In addition, stand-alone computer games or on-line games are also very popular; the design of games focuses on reinforcing visual and sound effects. Nonetheless, the space in notebook computers is quite limited; there is no room for disposing amplifiers or enlarging the size of resonant sound boxes. Thereby, how to enhance the audio performance of notebook computers has become the major challenge for the manufacturers of notebook computers.